


(HEAD)CANON DEBATE

by JMLeeds



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLeeds/pseuds/JMLeeds
Summary: I wanna talk about how we all view this franchises' in-universal setting and timelines, etc. Just come on over and discuss.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	(HEAD)CANON DEBATE

This link will send you to my DA account where I show an image of my question involving our beloved characters' birthdays being answered by none other than Brallier himself. I also hope that you and others at least had your questions answered by him too, 'cause I kinda want to merge together our ideas (and facts that we know personally) for a canon and see if its actually real enough to make In-Universe for this whole franchise (even its non-in-Universe by the author). See to it once you click the link. Check it out.

[Just look.](https://www.deviantart.com/jm-leeds/art/Birthday-Debate-842434550)

[This too.](https://thelastkidsonearth.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000750/r/4400000000000000216)

EDIT: You guys can talk too, y'know. I actually intended to have a discussion because I want help in making this a thing. I'm not the only fan here who imagines right? Don't be shy. C'mon let's all talk.


End file.
